Hujan
by Phipi
Summary: Hujan adalah anugrah. Waktu ketika Tuhan mengabulkan setiap permintaan. Hujan adalah saat kau terlahir ke dunia, saat kau memutuskan pergi, dan mungkin saat kau kembali nanti. Karena kau juga adalah anugrah yang diberikan oleh Tuhan dalam hidupku, Ame./bad summary/semi au/standard warning/drabble/image is google's


Sebuah _drabble_ fanfiksi _Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki_

Karakter dan cerita adalah milik Mamoru Hosoda

.

.

.

Langit tampak cerah. Rerumputan liar yang memanjang menari tertiup angin musim semi. Tanah sepetak yang gembur di halaman, nampak hidup dengan bonggol-bonggol sawi di atasnya. Sebuah rumah tua yang bersih berdiri di belakangnya sebagai latar. Sungguh indah pemandangan pagi ini.

Seorang wanita setengah baya nampak bersimpuh di atas _tatami_. Tangan kanan dipangkuannya memegang kemoceng sedangkan tangan kirinya yang terangkat memegang secarik kertas. Sebuah surat, dari anak perempuannya. Si sulung yang merantau untuk belajar.

Mata Hana, nama wanita itu, menelusuri jejeran abjad yang tersusun teratur. Pikirannya mengelana memindai kembali kenangan-kenangan yang muncul. Sudah hampir dua bulan anak perempuannya itu tidak pulang menyambangi ibunya. Ia memang sibuk. Apalagi tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya di _koukou_. Ada banyak kegiatan yang diikutinya. Les-les tambahan, hingga _part-time_.

Meski sering khawatir terhadap anak perempuan semata wayangnya itu, Hana tetap mengizinkan segala aktivitasnya karena setiap bulan ia akan mendapatkan sepucuk surat alih-alih kehadiran anak perempuan yang bercerita tentang hari-harinya jauh di sana. Tak jarang Hana akan menulis balasannya panjang-panjang untuk untuk mengingatkan anaknya itu agar berhati-hati terhadap segala hal di luar sana.

Hana tahu, anak perempuannya sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Sejak dulu anak-anaknya memang istimewa. Anak perempuannya... juga anak laki-lakinya sudah memutuskan pilihan hidup mereka ketika mereka berusia 10 tahun. Karena mereka bukan anak manusia biasa, namun setengah serigala, _ookami_.

Takut. Itulah hal yang paling sering dirasakannya ketika itu. Ia pernah berjanji pada hari yang lampau bahwa ia akan membawa mereka, anak-anaknya, ke sebuah tempat di mana mereka bisa memilih jalan hidup mereka masing-masing. Menjadi manusia atau serigala. Namun, ketika hari itu datang, Hana menyadari ia pun harus memutuskan. Memantapkan hatinya.

Anak perempuannya yang masih kecil dengan mata berkilat, tersurat bahwa ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman sekolahnya. Dan akan terus begitu hingga selanjutnya. Sedangkan anak lelakinya memilih menjadi _ookami_, serigala. Bukan, bukan pemberontakan atau kebandelan masa kecil yang Hana lihat dari anak lekakinya itu. Ketika kaki-kaki itu telah mapan menjejak pada tanah-tanah basah pegunungan, ia melihat kesungguhan. Tekad untuk menjaga alam sekitarnya. Hana kemudian menghela napas lega menutup lamunannya. Hingga saat ini ia bersyukur bahwa mereka bisa hidup seperti ini meski tanpa kehadiran suami, ayah anak-anaknya itu.

Mata hitam wanita itu menatap langit melalui _fusuma_ yang terbuka lebar. Menerka-nerka kapan hujan seperti yang diramalkan oleh peramal cuaca di radio akan turun hari ini. Padahal matahari nampak bersinar dengan hangatnya. Mungkin ia harus bergegas jika ingin keluar rumah. Sebelum hujan benar-benar jatuh ke bumi.

Hana kemudian bangkit dan mulai menyiapkan sesuatu. Apakah tadi lupa dikatakan bahwa ia akan pergi mengunjungi anak gadisnya? Ya, Yuki, anak perempuannya itu memintanya untuk datang ke kota untuk membawakan benda-benda kebutuhan pokok yang tak ditemui di sana dan tidak sempat pula diambil ke rumah. Dan Hana yang tidak terlalu banyak kegiatan di gunung pun dengan senang hati menyanggupinya.

Ia juga ingin bertemu anaknya itu sekaligus mengenang keramaian di kota, tempat tinggalnya dulu. Ngomong-ngomong tentang rindu ia teringat pada si bungsu. Sudah lama sekali lelaki kecil yang dulu meninggalkannya itu tidak memberi kabar atau sekedar berkunjung pulang. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Jika ia terluka, siapa yang mengobati? Sudah seperti apa wajahnya sekarang? Berbagai pertanyaan seringkali memenuhi pikirannya secara bersamaan dengan kekhawatiran. Namun, sebagai ibu, _insting_nya mengatakan bahwa anak laki-lakinya itu baik-baik saja. Lolongan serigala yang sering terdengar dari puncak gunung sering dianggapnya sebagai pertanda anaknya masih hidup dan ia menjaga ibunya dari sana dari hewan buas yang mungkin mampir ke rumahnya yang terpencil.

Tik! Tik! Tik!

Kaki jenjang itu berderap ke teras. Dari irisnya terpantul tetesan air yang berguguran satu persatu semakin rapat. Rupanya hujan datang lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Tergesa ia berdandan kemudian mengambil tas yang berisi bawaannya juga oleh-oleh untuk Yuki. Sebenarnya ia bisa menggunakan mobil jip merahnya namun, lebih baik menggunakan bus jika akan menginap di kota.

Hujan, bukanlah hal yang menjadi hambatan bagi Hana. Tidak seharusnya. Karena sudah banyak teknologi manusia yang dibuat untuk memudahkan bepergian dalam hujan. Salah satunya adalah jas hujan kuning ini. Jas hujan yang selalu dipakainya.

Setelah memastikan semua pintu terkunci, Hana kemudian berjalan menembus hujan. Ia sudah menitipkan ladangnya untuk dijaga oleh Yamato-_san_, tetangga terdekat yang baik hati. Beruntung Hana adalah orang yang ramah sehingga keakraban telah terjalin sejak lama. Yamato-_san _bahkan menawarkan diri untuk menyiangi hamanya.

Kaki Hana lama-lama terasa berat seiring semakin derasnya hujan. Ia memeluk erat-erat buntalan tasnya agar tidak basah. Suara kecipak air hampir tidak bisa didengarnya. Matanya hampir buram karena dinding air begitu padat di depan matanya. Suasana ini mengingatkannya pada hari itu, ketika anak keduanya lahir ke dunia. Hujan turun dengan derasnya, sama seperti hari ini.

Ame, nama anak laki-laki itu, terlihat lemah dan pendiam. Sewaktu kecil tubuhnya sering sakit-sakitan dan ia tidak bergerak selincah kakaknya. Tak banyak ia berbicara apalagi kepada orang selain ibunya. Bahkan di sekolah dasar pun ia tidak memiliki teman dan kadang-kadang diusili oleh _senpai_nya sehingga kakak perempuannyalah yang harus membelanya. Ame juga tidak memiliki minat meneruskan sekolah karena sering membolos. Dalam keterampilan sebagai serigala pun ia tak terlalu bagus. Dan pada hujan lebat seperti ini pula ia pergi meninggalkan keluarganya.

Pcak! Bruk!

Tiba-tiba tubuh mungil Hana menghantam aspal dengan keras meniup segala lamunan yang telah mampir. Kakinya tersangkut pada akar pohon besar yang sudah menjalar jauh memecah aspal. Tasnya terlempar, mengeluarkan sebagian isinya. Hana meringis menyesali kecerobohannya. Ia berbaring tengkurap selama beberapa menit memastikan bahwa kakinya tidak terkilir.

Saat Hana hendak bangkit, dilihatnya barang-barang bawaan yang berceceran telah dimasukkan kembali ke tempatnya oleh seseorang. Ia bahkan mengangkat lengannya, membantunya untuk berdiri. Hana merasa familiar dengan tubuh lelaki itu yang anehnya basah tersiram hujan. Ia tidak mengenakan jas hujan juga tidak terlihat tanda-tanda payung yang mungkin melindungi dirinya. Namun tampaknya ia sama sekali tidak terganggu. Ia malah menawarkan dirinya untuk menemani berjalan ke tempat pemberhentian bus yang terdekat.

Hana memandangi wajah laki-laki itu. Ia terkesiap, melihat bahwa begitu banyak kesamaan dengan suaminya yang meninggal belasan tahun yang lalu. Mungkinkah? Tidak, ia terlihat lebih muda. Meskipun Hana akui, laki-laki ini tidak kalah tampan dengan suaminya. Segera saja ia menyingkirkan pikiran anehnya. Ada banyak orang yang mirip di dunia ini. Kemudian memutuskan untuk berterimakasih kepada penolongnya itu. Suaranya yang dalam tanpa sadar menenangkan Hana dan memutuskan untuk menemani Hana menunggu bus.

Ketika ditawari payung ia menolak dan mengatakan ia hanya ingin menemani Hana hingga busnya datang. Kemudian keheningan yang canggung menyelimuti mereka. Sebenarnya bukan benar-benar hening. Hanya suara hujan yang masih monoton mendominasi, tiada tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Namun suasananya begitu aneh, Hana berdiri dengan jas hujannya sambil tetap memeluk buntelan yang sedikit berantakan, sedangkan disampingnya berdiri diam seorang laki-laki tanpa payung diguyur hujan.

Hana merasa hampir beberapa jam ketika busnya akhirnya datang. Dan selama itu pula laki-laki itu menemaninya. Ketika akan naik Hana membungkuk sekali lagi berterimakasih seraya menawarkan kue bekalnya yang mungkin bisa dianggap sebagai bentuk kecil yang tidak sepadan dalam membalas budi laki-laki itu. Ia mengira akan ditolak, namun ternyata tangan laki-laki yang perawakannya lebih muda itu menyambutnya. Ia bahkan memeluknya dan berterimakasih.

Saat itulah Hana merasakan saat-saat yang familiar. Ia bisa mencium bau serigala yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Sebelum lepas dari kekagetannya, karena sopir telah memanggilnya beberapa kali, Hana terpaksa masuk ke dalam bis. Dari ambang pintu ia melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum dan membuatnya tersadar bahwa laki-laki itu adalah Ame, anak laki-laki tercintanya.

Dengan perasaan yang membuncah, seolah ia pertama kali melepas Ame, Hana berteriak, "Ame, _ki o tsukete. Genki ne_!"

Bedanya kali ini laki-laki kecilnya yang sudah tumbuh itu menjawab. Meskipun tak menangkap suaranya, Hana bisa membaca dari gerak bibirnya sementara bus mulai berjalan menjauh. "_Kaasan to Yuki mo, genki ne..._"

Dan Hana bisa melihat serigala abu-abu dengan surai kehitaman berdiri menggantikan tempat laki-laki tadi.

Tam~

Dini hari, pertengahan Januari 2014

.

.

.

Catatan tambahan: Saya akui, mungkinini yang paling buruk. Terkena euphoria sesaat setelah meononton animenya. Ketika membacanya lagi, saya bahkan tidak bisa benar-benar merasakan _feel_nya lagi seperti ketika menonton atau pertama kali menulisnya. _Though, I'm also bad at editing_. Sebenarnya intinya cuma: Hana (dan mungkin Phi) pengen ketemu Ame lagi mhehehe...

Tapi saya berterimakasih kepada **Skyzhe Kenzhou** yang sudah memberikan masukan-masukan terhadap hasil ketikan sks (sistem kebut semalam) saya. Dan maaf hasilnya tetap mengecewakan. Lebih mirip deskripsi daripada narasi, ya?

/sigh/ _I feel really sorry but, thanks for visiting_. Semangat untuk ide selanjutnya, semoga lebih baik^_^


End file.
